


How They Met

by NEG85



Series: A Destiel Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, College | University Student Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Asks Castiel Out, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Horny Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: This is the beginning of the series A Destiel Life. As the title suggest, simply shows how they met
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Destiel Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079090
Kudos: 16





	How They Met

**Author's Note:**

> Freshly edited/updated :)

“Jeanette just sat you again.” Lydia tells Cas, pointing to the corner table with a single menu up in front of a customer’s face and a single set of silverware on the table. The scent of her sickningly sweet perfume is overpowering, causing Cas to cough a little.

“Thanks.” he tells her as she walks away, heels clicking with each step. He glances up at the tacky red eyesore of a clock on the wall, it shows six minutes past ten. That means this is his last table before the end of his shift. Sighing, he runs his fingers through his dark hair. He steadily makes his way from the server area over towards his last customer of the night, his aching feet protesting each step.

More than halfway to his destination, the menu is laid down to reveal a blonde haired extremely attractive guy. He seems to be roughly the same age as Cas, sporting a brown leather jacket and ripped white-washed jeans. 

The clatter of silverware and endless chatter from patrons seems to quiet as he approaches the table. Cas swallows and takes the last remaining steps. “Hi, my name’s Castiel and I’ll be your server today. What can I get you to drink?” He says, repeating the usual intro, pulling out his pen and notepad.

The man looks up at him, emerald eyes shimmering beneath the restaurant lights, with sprinkles of freckles surrounding them. The guy smiles and Cas’ heart flutters.

“Hiya Cas-do you mind if I call you Cas?”

“Oh sure yeah, Cas is fine sir.”

The guy chuckles. “Name’s Dean.” he says tilting his head and licks his full pink lips. Clearing his throat, he looks back down at the menu. “I’ll take a..strawberry milkshake and I think I’m ready to go ahead and order too if that’s okay.” 

“Okay, got it and that’s no problem at all. What can I get for you?” he says, glancing back at Dean to smile then back to his pad of paper.

“I wanna get the double bacon cheeseburger- extra bacon please. And can I get an order of onion rings to go with it?” he adds, flexing his hands.

Cas’ eyes shift without his permission to the calloused fingers, thick digits and wide palms, leading to muscular forearms that he was most definitely NOT imagining enabling Dean to lift Cas’ weight easily. Like to push him roughly against a wall, or set him on top of a table or desk.

Realizing he hasn’t written any of the food order down yet and has only been staring, he quickly looks back to the pad of paper in his hands, clearing his throat. “Yes, of course.” Cas answers finally, hurriedly scribbling down the order. “Got it. I’ll go get that milkshake started for you and be right back with it after I put your order in.” he says.

“Thanks a lot, Cas.” Dean says, his voice low and raspy. 

Hearing his name uttered once again by the handsome stranger, stokes the fire he feels burning inside him. Cas can’t help but imagine what it would be like to hear Dean’s voice raw with passion, breathlessly chanting his name or simply moaning with pleasure. A slight whimper escapes, and he desperately hopes it was quiet enough that nobody heard it.

Dean keeps eye contact until Cas is finally able to force himself to turn and walk away.

Hurrying to put in the order, he goes to start Dean’s milkshake. He feels his face start to heat as if his thoughts are being played externally for everyone around him to witness.

“Oh my god!” Lydia says, walking back up to Cas, startling him. Her blonde curly hair and silver hoop earrings swing, as she shakes her head. “That guy is SO hot!” she says, her hazel eyes wide as she looks at Cas. “Sure you don’t want me to take over that last table for you so you can leave early?” She smirks, a joking tone but serious pleading on her face.

Cas chuckles, “Don’t you have like 9 other tables to take care of?” he points out, putting the final touches to the milkshake. A single strawberry, whipped cream in a circle around it, he wipes the rim of the glass clean.

She stammers, trying to think of a reply.

Before she can answer, Cas heads back to the table with the now finished milkshake. “Here you, go si-” he stops as Dean looks at him, head cocked to the side, halting the word still on his tongue. “Dean.” he corrects, earning a smile from him. Setting the milkshake down, he holds out a straw. 

Dean slides the milkshake further in front of him and takes the straw from Cas.

“Uh, your food should be out shortly. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“I think I’m okay for now.”

Cas realizes he’s standing there staring again, so he quickly turns and walks away. He puts full effort into not hyperventilating, then as soon as he’s back behind the little wall at the server’s station, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Everything okay, hun?” Natalie asks. “Isn’t it time for your shift to end?” she adds, looking down at her expensive watch.

“Yeah, it is. I’ve got one last table to finish up with before I start my side work.”

She pushes her brown rimmed glasses farther up on the bridge of her nose. “Alright, well your night’s almost over. You got this.” she says, smiling sweetly gently slapping his arm before walking away.

‘You can do this, he’s just another customer. Completely gorgeous, but just another customer.’ he tells himself as he waits for the food to come up.

A few minutes later, the tray appears at the kitchen window. “Table 37!” Tommy calls out.

Grabbing the tray, he makes sure to add to it before walking over. He lays down the plate of food in front of Dean, then lays down the various condiment packets and extra napkins beside the plate. 

“Everything look okay?” he asks looking back to Dean, trying his best not to drool- or stare.

“Yeah, actually everything looks pretty amazing.” Dean answers with a wink that almost causes Cas’ knees to buckle, his heart racing.

“Okay great!” he says with confidence he no longer has, his voice trembling. 

“I’ll be back to check on you in a few minutes, and you let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you, okay?” he adds more confident, still not quite back to his usual customer service tone. Just as he turns away, he hears Dean’s voice.

“Actually, I’d love your phone number.” Dean says.

Cas’ heart attempts to leap from his chest. ‘Surely I didn’t really hear him say those words, right?’ he asks himself.

Turning fully back to Dean now, “I’m sorry?” Cas says, desperately hoping to hear the words repeated.

Dean’s cheeks instantly turn pink. He clears his throat. “Oh, uh, sorry. It..it was nothing.” he trips over his words and quickly breaks eye contact.

“Okay, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Cas repeats.

“Did that guy just ask for your number?!” Anna whispers, standing beside him at the server’s station.

“I..um..I don’t think so.” Cas answers, trying to act nonchalant. Attempting to keep his mouth from forming a smile- but failing.

Anna laughs humorlessly, “Oh honey, I heard him ask for your number. Are you gonna give it to him? Lord knows I would! Hell, anyone in their right mind would. I mean, just LOOK at him!” she gestures toward his table.

“SHHhhh!” Cas says. “Geez, could you say that a little louder next time?” he laughs.

“Seriously, you should totally do it. You’d be crazy not to.” she adds, scraping remnants of food into the garbage from plates from her recently emptied tables.

“I know NOTHING about him. He could be a serial killer, Anna. And you just expect me to fall all over him because he’s gorgeous?”

“Oh, so you’re convinced he’s a serial killer but you DID notice he’s gorgeous?” She chuckles. “Come on, you know you like him. You should take a chance. Who knows what could come of it.”

Cas takes a restroom break quickly before returning to Dea- table 37. Looking at himself in the mirror, he takes a deep breath. He’s sweaty, smells like grease, has multiple stains on his apron and white button up, hair a mess- like usual. ‘Yeah, I’m sure he’ll think I’m SUCH a catch.’ He thinks, rolling his eyes. He mindlessly runs his hand through his hair again before emerging into the dining room.

Walking back over to the table, he decides to be brave. ‘What’s the worst that can happen? He laughs and throws it away?’ he thinks before coming up to Dean.

Plastering his customer service smile on again, he begins. “So, how was everything?”

“Everything was really good, thanks.” Dean says, without looking up.

“Um, oh, I can get this out of the way for you.” Cas adds, grabbing his now empty plate.

‘SHIT!’ Cas realizes he never left the bill. “I’m so sorry, si-Dean. I didn’t realize I had forgotten to leave the bill for you on the table. Let me go grab that for you.”

Dean looks up at him quizzically as Cas walks away from the table again.

Cas had lied, he didn’t need to ‘go get’ the bill, it was in his pad of paper. He’d thoughtlessly placed it there when he had grabbed the tray with his food. Once again hiding behind the wall of the Server’s station, he takes out the bill, then scribbles on his pad of paper and then tears it out. Holding them together, he walks back over to the table.

Panic sets it, as the table is empty. His eyes glance to the cash register, then to the door.

“Relax, he just went to the bathroom.” Lydia says, noticing his panic and sure that he was worried about being stiffed for the check.

“Oh, okay thanks.” he says back to her. 

He quickly lays the two papers on the table, then heads back to the server’s station to start his side work. He peeks over the wall and sees Dean walk back to the table. He gets out some bills and lays them down and takes the other paper and smiles. He folds it in half and shoves it in the pocket of his jeans.

Cas’ heart flutters at the sight. He sees Dean leave and he finishes his side work with a genuine smile.

***************************

Two days later, Cas gets a text. (Well, several actually.)

Hey, is this Cas?  
It’s Dean.  
From the restaurant.  
You left your number on the table for me with my bill.  
At least I hope it’s your real number.  
If this isn’t Cas, I guess ignore this message because I’m an idiot.

Cas:  
LOL  
Yes, it’s Cas.  
And this is my real number

Dean:  
Okay, cool.  
I’m glad it’s really you.  
So, I know you don’t know me, but uh, you wanna go out sometime?

Cas:  
What’d you have in mind?


End file.
